


Back In Black

by freshprinceofbelair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Drama, Flashbacks, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshprinceofbelair/pseuds/freshprinceofbelair
Summary: Jane Hopper never thought she'd set foot in Hawkins again. But with drastic situations comes drastic measures. Determined to make it through her last few months of school, she is hell-bent on keeping a low profile and just getting by. Too bad someone else has different plans in mind. Mike Wheeler is everything but a small part of Jane's past, and he's dead set on being apart of her life again. So the ball's in Jane's court. Will she let him in? And will her family ever forgive her for her past transgressions?





	Back In Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I've wanted to do this story for a while. It is inspired by a Wattpad book that I LOVE called "Shes Bad News" by Bright_as_night (so all credits go to the author!!!). If you want to read it, I'd def recommend, just know this fic is somewhat inspired by it. Updates when I have time honestly, haha I do go to school. But yeah. (Oh, and in this Hopper and Joyce ARE married just an FYI) Hope ya'll enjoy:)))))

Jan 3, 1989

My feet are stuck. Planted beneath me on the front porch of a suburban home I thought I'd never return to. I needed to fucking pull it together. I wipe the sheen of slick sweat that started to bud on my palms on my roomy acid wash jeans. I was starting to feel self-conscious. Suddenly my favorite KISS tee looked as if it had seen better days. I could feel the cool winter, Indiana, breeze through the hole that had developed on the side of one of my Converse's.

 _Pull your shit together._ Remember, you don't give a shit what these people think. _Their opinion doesn't matter anymore._

I took one more distressed inhale before just going for it. My knocks ricocheted off the dark door like firecrackers: _pop! pop! pop!_

Silence. 

Don't fucking run away. Don't fucking run-

Joyce Byers stood in the doorway. The smiling front that she had planned to greet her knocker with leaving as quickly as it came. A grimness took over her rigid demeanor instead. 

 **"Long time no see,"** I smirk. I then push past her and enter the house. 

 **"Uhhhh, H-H-Hopper!"** She said. Her voice was shrill and panicked. She watches me as if I were a small child as I peruse the pictures that lay ornately on the eggshell colored walls. 

One of Will.

Johnathan on his graduation day.

Hopper and Joyce on their wedding day. 

A family portrait.

And one of a beautiful blue-eyed, chocolate haired baby girl with rosy cheeks and pink lips. 

Chester, the family dog, even made it into a picture. His hair still shaggy, but greying.

Not one picture of a short-haired, boyish-looking, young Jane could be seen amongst the cluster.  My hand subconsciously reaches up and combs my hand through the front pieces of my wavy, elbow length tresses. I could see my mascara-coated lashes through the reflection of the lowest photo frame. There was no mistaking me for a boy now. 

**"What is it, Joyce?! You just about made me choke on my chick-**

His voice halted altogether. His eyes took me in with a mixture of emotions. I could see the disappointment, shock, denial, and anger all at once. It washed over in his cornflower blue eyes like windshield wipers swiping away rain. Flick. Dismay. Flick. Stupor. Flick. Refusal. Flick. Rage.

And then, they harden. His silky blues turning stormy and intimidating. The stare down of a true police chief.

 **"Hopper."** It comes out as more of a statement as I nod my head in a defiant greeting. I feel emotion already brimming deep within me. The type that can only be awakened by that infamous stare. The same stare he used to always give me when I did something that hurt him. The wall of distrust is up.

 **"What are you doing here."** His tone is nothing but seamlessly firm. 

My eyes shift over to a picture frame that was slanted a bit to the right. 

I focus for a second, training my eyes on the object as it moves back in place. 

I turn back to my dear old "dad". He's clenching his jaw tight now, as he clearly noticed me center the picture frame from a yard away. 

I sigh. Here it goes.

 **"I need to stay here for a little while."** That'll surely shake things up.

Joyce bites first. **"That _can't_ happen." **She steps towards me from her cornered space next to the doorway. Her eyes have already started to widen a little, making her look more erratic. It's no secret Joyce doesn't handle stressful situations well. My mind flashes to Axel's wide eyes, pupils blown, as he tucks his needle away in his baggy pant pocket.  **"Hopp, we have been through this before. You and I both know that Eleven is no longer welcome in this home. I will _not_ have you around the kids." **

I felt my body stiffen at the mention of my old name. My _lab_ name.

**"El, you and I both know that is not a good idea. Where is your Aunt Becky? Does she know that you're here right now?!"**

There it goes. That damned name again. 

Hopper's eyebrows are creased and I see him start to head for their home phone.

Must think fast.

 **"She's in Africa."** I cross my arms and tilt my head to the side as if I've said the sentence a million times.

Joyce, still very much so visibly shaken over my sudden arrival, shuts her eyes, puts a hand on her forehead and lets out a hysteric **"what?"** in disbelief. 

 **"And why the hell would your Aunt Becky be in Africa?"** He has his arms crossed over his chest now. Staring down at me in clear suspicion. He chuckles darkly. **"And even if that's true why didn't she tell us that you needed a place to stay?"**

I feel myself roll my eyes. I knew this wouldn't be easy. **"Becks is an animal photographer. You know this. She's doing a big project right now. Today she's in the safari in Africa and next week she'll be in Australia snapping pictures of kangaroos."** Hoppers stance relaxes a bit, but I can still see wariness. **"And she didn't tell you because she didn't have time. She received this project very suddenly but it's such a big opportunity she had no choice but to take it. You know, Carpe Diem or whatever. She told me to give you guys a call for her but I thought it'd be best if I just come on over and tell you in person."**

I smirk at that. 

 **"Look if you want proof,"** I say taking off my gray knapsack that has been hanging on one arm, **"I have it right here."** I wrestle with the old worn button that is threads away from falling off and open the bag impatiently. I rustle around through the clothes I brought with me until I find it: my planned proof. 

I hand the polaroids over. Joyce hovers closer to her husband and examines the photos with him. I notice the way Hopper examines each one, looking at each detail as if he's on another one of his sheriff cases. I feel a tingling sensation of cold sweat trickling down the back of my neck. Fuck. If this doesn't fucking work-

**"How long is this project of hers."**

Bingo. 

I give him unequivocal eye contact. I can start to see some of the iciness melting away. His light blue eyes appear slightly less gaurded. The beginnings of trust. 

 **"Six months."** I see alarm in his eyes now. Probably overwhelmed with the thought of me being around for that long.

**"Don't sweat though. I just need to finish these last few months of school up and then I'll be out of here before you can even say it. I already have all of my school credentials registered and I'm ready to go."**

Radio silence from the both of them. I sigh, roll my eyes again, and walk farther into the house. The room that I used to do homework in is now a TV room. I sit on their cream sofa and stare ahead of me. In front of the television, Barbies are littered across the floor. I quirk my eyes up in interest thinking of the baby portrait I saw earlier, but before I can comment a pair of legs block my view. 

I look up at Joyce in question.

**"You have _one_ night. I am giving you one night and one night only. Tomorrow we will all call your Aunt Becky together." **

Shit. I guess I'll have to worry about that last part later on. 

 **"Are we in agreement on this Hopp?"** she says as she swivels her head in his direction. He's still standing in the hall by the picture frames. 

He looks at me with emotions I can't read. His face is still stony though. **"You have one night."** He says it quiet yet firmly. He sighs, grumbles, and walks back to the dining room where they were probably having one of thier family dinners. 

 _Must be nice._ I pull myself off the couch and hope that maybe, just maybe, I'll actually fall asleep tonight. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> questions on questions on questions


End file.
